


Apple Pies and Butterflies

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Slice of Life, and slices of pie, ninette, they used to be heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Summary: A collection of Ninette drabbles that focus on their relationship and dynamic.Chapter summary: Marinette tries to get Nino to stop eating so many apple pies.





	1. Empty Tins and Tender Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve lowkey been trying to finish this all night and I finally did rip. This is gonna be a drabble fic for Ninette! Tags will be added as I update.
> 
> Also this is super super lowkey based off of the 5 mcdonalds apple pies i ate in one go

"Nino, this has to stop," Marinette finally told him, glaring at the empty pie tins that filled his study space.

"An' juf how-" he swallowed a bite- "are you planning on stopping me?" He smiled and went to take another bite, but stopepd when Marinette grabbed his wrist. Looking at her face made his smile falter. "Uh, M-Mari? What're you doing?"

"Stopping you," she said, pinning his hand to the table. With her other hand, she grabbed his shirt collar and smashed their lips together.

Nino's eyes widened from shock before he melted into the kiss. By the time they finished, Nino's latest pie was cold, but he no longer seemed to care about that.

"So," Marinette said as she worked to catch her breath, "did that convince you?"

"Oh, definitely. Not even pie tastes better than your kisses," he admitted, a somewhat flustered grin on his face. Said grin turned a bit sheepish, and he subconsciously adjusted his headphones. "That, uh.... it did kind of make me hungry, though."

Marinette's head fell forward into her hand, and she groaned in exasperation. "I cannot believe you right now. Eat something healthy- and _no_ , just because your pie has apple in it doesn't mean you are."

"But Mari," he whined, drawing out the 'i' in her name.

"No. No buts. We're going out and getting real food." She walked around the table and gently tugged on his sleeve. "C'mon," she pleaded, "we can even stop by Maman's and Papa's after for dessert!"

Unable to deny her, and spurred on by the offer of her parents' baking, Nino climbed to his feet. "One day, my cuteness will out-cute yours and you'll join me in eating apple pies."

"One day?" she snorted. "Nino, that is literally what we do every Saturday night. And anyways, we're both the same amount of cute, so if you were any cuter it would be unfair."

Nino's cheeks grew warm, as they often did when Marinette said something like that. He bent down to place a kiss on her head before ruffling her hair and running.

"Hey! I thought we agreed on no hair ruffling!" she shouted, chasing after him. He ran to their room and turned to shut the door, but wasn't fast enough. Marinette practically flew into him, causing both of them to fall back onto their bed.

Nino started to laugh, and it was contagious enough for Marinette to follow suit. They stayed like that- Marinette laughing into Nino's chest and Nino laughing into Marinette's hair- for several minutes, until they were breathless and tears pricked at the corners of their eyes. Marinette's hair was even more strewn about, and Nino's glasses had fallen from his face. His arms wrapped around her as his chuckling slowed to a stop, and her hands laid flat against his chest.

"Mari, c'mon! You're gonna wrinkle my shirt, and then I'll have to change it before we go!"

She adjusted herself so that her head was propped up by her hands. "But I wanted us to change anyways! I finally finished making you that Paon Bleu-inspired suit!" she told him, smiling at his gasp.

"Really!? So we can finally match!" There was a giddy excitement in his eyes, and he had to ease himself up slowly to make sure Marinette wouldn't fall. "Can we change right now?"

"Aw, look who's eager to go out now," she teased. "But yeah! The dress and your suit are in the other room, so we can go change and eat somewhere nice!"

"Sweet, let's go!" Marinette climbed off him and she offered him her hand. He gladly took it, and when they were both on their feet, they walked hand-in-hand to the spare room Marinette used for her personal projects.

When Nino saw the suit and dress side by side, he stopped walking and stared at the matching outfits, awe filling his features. "That's... wow... they're almost as beautiful as you," he said, tone completely serious.

Marinette's cheeks heated up, and she ran her fingers through her hair in a shy manner. She was somewhat amazed by how, even after so many years, Nino still managed to give her butterflies whilst simultaneously making her feel like a star. She beamed at him and pulled on his hand to get them moving again.

"I might need you to help me put this on," she commented, looking over her work. Without looking away from it, she said, "And I might need you to help me out of it later, when we get home." She felt his hand clench around hers, and she smiled knowingly.

"You're going to be the death of me, Mari," he sighed, shaking his head. "And what a glorious death it would be."

An elbow jabbed him softly in the ribs. "Stop being do dramatic, you dork."

"Aw, you know you love me and my dramatic dorkiness."

"Yeah, I do." She looked up at him, gaze soft. An airy laugh came from her as she reached up to cup his face between her hands. Fingers caressing his skin in the sweetest way, she breathed out, "I really, really do."


	2. Empty Beds and Sleepy Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wakes up to an empty bed after having a nightmare and looks for Nino to calm her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 drabbles within 24 hours of each other B) Also this one was more serious than I intended? I meant for it to be Marinette waking up to find nino and drag him back to bed but... oh well lol
> 
> anyways ninette is amazing and pure and good

It wasn't every night Marinette woke up by herself, the impression of Nino no longer warm. No, it wasn't every night, but when it did happen, her heart would seize in her chest and her mind would start running through the worst scenarios it could conjure up. After all, both had been heroes once upon a time, and they had accrued many enemies over the years, super and non. All of her former teammates always assured her that nobody had ever found out their identities, but they never kept her from worrying if they had. When she first received her miraculous, there were times she had hidden behind park benches or trees- any number of people could have watched her transformation and kept their knowledge of it secret.

So, it went without saying that Marinette panicked anytime she woke up and Nino wasn't near.

From experience, she knew she should look around their apartment first, making sure he was inside- and he always was, i the past. Sliding out from the covers, her feet fell on the cold ground. She had slippers to wear, but in cases like this, she always went barefoot, as it allowed her to move with quiet ease.

Grabbing the flashlight she kept on her nightstand, she tiptoed from the room and into the hall. The bathroom door was open and the lights were off, which meant he wouldn't be in there. There was no light illuminating the kitchen or living room, so she quickly passed them by. After that, she checked the spare room, and felt just a tiny bit of relief that he wasn't in there, considering she was still making a gift for him. That left the room the music room, and she felt the tension slide from her at the sound of soft music creeping out from the door.

Knocking on the door so she wouldn't scare him walking in, she twisted the handle and opened. Nino looked up at her entrance, and shot her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I wasn't there, Mar," he told her in a tired tone. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd try to finish a song, but it's... not going too well." He gestured to the crumpled pieces of paper scattered around the room. "You okay?"

"Mhm." She moved over to him, and leaned into his back, arms reaching around him to embrace his warmth and softness. Her head found a place to rest on his left shoulder.

"Was it a nightmare?"

She considered the question, and thought back to when she'd woken up. Her heart had been racing, and she'd immediately reached out to latch onto Nino before she found he wasn't in bed. "Yeah. It's silly, though," she sighed, breathing in his familiar scent and feeling herself calm.

He kissed the arm closest to his lips and gently caressed the hand she rested on his chest. Rubbing soothing circles on her palm with his thumb, he said, "It's never silly, Marinette. What you feel and how these things affect you are serious."

"But-"

"Mari," he interrupted sternly, turning his head so that he could be somewhat facing her. "We've been over this a thousand times. Making light of these things doesn't work for you like they do Adrien. You're an overthinker, and when you brush your nightmares and trauma off as silly, they just start eating you up inside."

"I know." Her head shifted so that she wasn't looking at him, and she could feel tears building up and threatening to fall. Her lip began to quiver, and her hold on Nino tightened. "I- I don't want you to worry, though. And I can't even remember them half the time so I guess it's j-just easier to ignore them sometimes."

At the shake of her voice, Nino turned himself around fully, standing up and pushing the chair away. He held her in his arms and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm always gonna worry, whether you tell me or not. I'm a worrier, it's what I do," he whispered, trying to lighten the mood. "You can always talk to me, about anything. And if that doesn't help, we can go back to counselling. But whatever happens-" he leaned back and cupped her face with his hands- "I'm always going to be by your side."

Marinette's eyes grew watery, and soon enough she was crying into Nino's shirt, one that he'd kept over at her parents' bakery when she still lived there. She only knew because the faint smell of sugar intermingled with a smell that was distinctly Nino's. Both of them combined made her feel better, even as she cried.

The fabric of his shirt was grasped tightly in each of her hands, as if he would leave her at any moment, despite the fact that she knew he never would. One of Nino's hands patted her gently on the back while his other combed through her hair as he whispered sweet nothings.

When sniffles were all that was left of her crying, the two were falling asleep on their feet. They rocked back and forth, eyelids growing heavy. Nino yawned into Marinette's hair, and she nuzzled into his neck. Her fingers had relaxed and now linked together to help keep her arms around him.

"Mar."

"Hmm?"

"We should go t' bed," he murmured.

"Mm... 'kay. Don' let go," she said, asking for a promise that he wouldn't.

He nodded against her, and they started to shuffle in a painfully slow manner to their room. They bumped against walls, their couch, and the doorways, just barely awake enough to keep from falling. Even with their difficulties, they made it back to bed and plopped down next to each other, not even bothering to cover themselves up.

Marinette nestled into Nino, and he encompassed her in a protective fashion. The comfort of his embrace was the last thing she thought of before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

When she woke up in the morning, it was to Nino's smiling face as he held out a mug of hot chocolate, made just the way he knew she loved it. Her favorite blanket that was usually stored away in their closet was draped over her, and she could smell something savory being made out in the kitchen.

Taking the mug from him, she asked, "What's all this for?"

"I wanted to do something a little nicer than usual for you after last night." He smiled softly at her, and she was mesmerized by the kindness in his amber eyes. "I meant what I said about being able to tell me things, you know."

"I know. Thank you."

"Of course," he said, and leaned forward to kiss both of her cheeks. "Now, drink your hot chocolate, while I go finish making us breakfast."

"Do you need any help?" she questioned before taking a sip, sighing at the beverage's taste.

"Nah, it's okay! I should be done in about seven minutes. I'll bring it in here so we can cuddle and enjoy some breakfast in bed."

That made Marinette grin. "Breakfast in bed? You really wanna do that after last time?"

" _Hey_ , that wasn't my fault! You know I'm super ticklish!"

"Yeah, but you started it! We ended up with omelette all over the sheets," she giggled.

"Okay, fair. But at least I didn't _eat_ the sheet omelette."

Marinette grabbed a pillow from behind her and whacked at him a few times, until he dissolved into bright, bubbly laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay!" he gasped out, "You win, you win!" The pillow assault stopped, and as he caught his breath, he adjusted his glasses that had been knocked askew. Holding out his hand, he said, "So, how about a no-tickling truce? I'll go finish cooking and we'll eat without seeing hide nor hair of evil tickle fingers."

Seeming to consider the deal, Marinette tapped her finger on her chin. "Hmm... bring a bowl of strawberries with you, and you've got yourself a deal." She held out her own hand.

"It's a deal." He grabbed her hand and shook it. Before he could pull away, Marinette placed a kiss on his knuckles. His face heated up just a bit, and he knew he didn't have to say anything for her to understand that he loved her back. Their hands parted from one another, and Nino left to attend to the meal he was preparing.

Settling back against her pillows, Marinette took another sip of the hot chocolate, which thankfully hadn't spilled during her barrage of pillow attacks. The warmth that radiated from the drink reminded her of Nino's, and while he wasn't in the room with her just then, she knew what he'd said was true: he was always by her side.

She took a longer sip, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/160178330974/apple-pies-and-butterflies-ch-2


	3. Soggy Leaves and Colorful Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn is Nino’s favorite time of the year.

Nino loved autumn.

He loved the way the air grew crisp, and how the leaves changed colors before breaking from their branches to shower the world in color. The reds, the oranges, the yellows, the browns- they were all beautiful to Nino.

He loved it when he stepped outside and heard the satisfying crunch of the leaves beneath his feet. He'd wear a light jacket with a scarf Marinette had made, a beanie he'd attempted on his head, and his glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose. Marinette liked to joke about how he looked like a hipster, and he'd smile along, pointing out that she wore an outfit matching his own as they got coffee together. Music flowed from the speakers of the cafe they frequented, and every now and again he and Marinette would remember that they were young as they danced to the beat.

He loved when it was chilly, but not quite cold enough to warrant hot chocolate, and how Marinette would make it anyways. She would tell him that even if he doesn't drink it (he always did), he could hold it in his hands for warmth. He would, of course, press into her side and smile at her slightly surprised reaction as he told her she was all the warmth he needed. That usually resulted her stealing his drink away, laughing as she'd say, "I guess you don't need this then," before taking a sip. Trading a kiss for the hot chocolate was his favorite way of getting it back, although he'd always ask her if it was okay first. On the rare occasions that she wasn't feeling up to it, he would find an alternative that made them both happy.

He loved the rain that came with the season. It could soak him to the bone and make him shiver from its cool quality, but there was always something refreshing about it. It didn't happen too often, but sometimes he and Marinette would step outside in the rain to dance, to laugh, to just feel the drops on their skin. The silly moments that happened beneath the storm clouds became some of their favorites, even the times they came down with matching colds. Nino would say that the only thing better than being out in the rain with Marinette was when they would cuddle on the couch inside, listening to each other's breathing as the rain pounded against their window and the thunder made their bones shake.

He loved when the rain turned the sidewalks slick, despite how annoying it could be. It gave Marinette an excuse to lean on him, although he always reminded her she didn't need an excuse for that. He couldn't deny the way his heart fluttered when she would giggle after almost slipping, or when her hands grabbed tightly onto his arm to keep herself steady.

He loved the way her laughter seemed to ring out clearly in the autumn air, in a way it didn't in the other seasons. Sometimes her beanie would slide from her head, and she would jokingly steal his to see if it fit better. Once she admitted that she mostly liked stealing his things (beanie, scarf, jacket, etc.) because they smelled like home. There would be times that leaves found their ways into her hair, or hitched on their clothing, and with delicate hands, they would help each other pick them off.

He loved walking through the parks with her, their hands swinging between them. He loved watching as she drew inspiration for her clothes, her eyes lighting up. She would speak all of her ideas to him and never worried that she spoke too much, because it was clear on his face that he loved listening to what she had to say. Then, there were the moments where she would pause, and shoot him a smile. He'd smile back, realizing what she was doing when she stepped off the stone paths. They would trample through the leaves together, or complain when the leaves grew soggy because of rain. If and when that happened, he'd just remind her of how they could go back to her design ideas because the trees were still beautiful, though not as beautiful as her. The compliment would be returned and they would once again step onto the path to finish their walk.

It was very fair to say that while Nino loved autumn, he loved Marinette so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! :> I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/160239463809/apple-pies-and-butterflies-ch-3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/160145882829/apple-pies-and-butterflies


End file.
